


After And Later

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry are feeling playful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternative reality where Harry is over eighteen and attending Hogwarts.

Harry stretched out languorously, his sweaty, sated body enjoying the long caresses of Severus’ hands.

“You look almost happy now,” Harry said, fingers stroking Severus’ long white neck.

“The moment I touched you, I was damned,” Severus answered mockingly, his mouth slightly upturned. “It’s too late to go back now. What’s done is done.”

Harry smiled and pressed tiny kisses down his throat and his collarbone, hands twined in silky black hair. He paused to suck at the base of his throat.

“Well if this is hell, I don’t mind the punishment,” he grinned and nipped.

“For once, we agree.”


	2. Chapter 2

Severus lay face down on the bed, his head cushioned on his folded arms. His eyes were closed in relaxation as Harry sat at the base of his spine, kneading his back and interspersing his massage with wet kisses on the expanse of flesh.

“How did you get to be so good at this so quickly?” Severus growled, half-asleep.

“Even virgins can fantasise,” Harry joked, tickling his sides.

“Virgin?” Severus snorted, and abruptly bucked his hips.

Harry fell off with a squeak and a thud.

A voice was heard from the floor. “How about - used to be a virgin?”


End file.
